Family Matters
by vodooman
Summary: She needed help. She didn't really know who to turn to... other than him? No one.


**Family Matters**

Fandom: Supernatural, Roswell  
Rating: G  
Genre: family, hurt/comfort, AU, crossover  
Characters/Pairings: Liz, Maria, Bobby, Dean, Sam  
Any warnings: None.  
Disclaimer: Roswell and Supernatural and its characters are not mine. I only write fan fiction because I have a lot of ideas for fanfics.  
A/N: Made for the 'Goody e-bag week 05'. I tried to make this seem for Liz point of view...

**::**

She knocked at the door. While waiting for someone to open the door, she glanced to the side at the car she had been driving in. It was an old light blue car, rusty at the doors and with a dent in the side.

The car was parked a little off to the side, which made looking inside hard. But Liz could see the shadow that was Maria on the passenger seat anyway. She breathed a sigh and faced the door. She prepared to knock again, when the door opened.

She stared into the surprised face of her uncle. Bobby Singer.

When a moment passed with no one speaking Liz cleared her throat and started, "Hello Bobby... How have you been?"

The old man looked at her, the surprise falling away to be replaced with suspicion. She noticed his face turning blank. "I don't buy things." Was what Bobby said, then closed the door in her face.

She looked stunned at the closed door, then back to the car in which she could see Maria sit. Resolved not to give up, Liz knocked again at the door. When he didn't open up right away again, she continued to knock and knock.

The door finally opened to the angry face of her uncle. "What do you want?" he finally asked.

Liz quickly stepped into the door before he could close it in her face again. She looked with begging eyes at him, then quickly said, "Please Bobby, just listen to me a little."

"Get out of my house..." was all he said gruffly, looking warningly at her.

"Please ... Bobby, I need your help!" begged Liz.

"You made it clear that you didn't want anything to do with me... You and your family," said Bobby disapprovingly.

"Yes, yes I know... but I was a foolish, young kid. I didn't understand!" He stopped trying to get her out of the door and stared at her. "I didn't understand then! But I do now... I understand... I do..."

Liz had tears in her eyes now, her voice started to falter and be cut off. "I swear I do..."

Startled Bobby looked at her, and then confused and worried he asked, "What is going on Liz?"

Sobbing she cried, "I need your help, please, I need your help..." Her gaze, which was firstly on him, turned to the old blue car parked before the house.

Without another word, Bobby made a move behind the door, taking a rifle out and walked as fast as he could to the old car. Liz, sobbing, followed him, whipping her tears away with the hem of her jacket's arm.

He got to the car, then opened the door of the passengers side quickly and took a startled step back. "Jesus..." breathed Bobby under his breath as he took in the sight before him.

A young blond girl sagged into the seat and soaked in sweat, wearing jeans with blood running down its left leg. She looked sickly pale and her face was screwed up in pain.

Bobby turned again to face his niece, now standing behind him, her sobs having finally ebbed down. "What the hell happened?" asked Bobby angrily and impatient.

"The FBI was after us... and then they started to shoot at us... Maria was in the way... Max... Max said he'd hold them up... help us escape... but I don't feel him anymore... I think he is dead too... and now Maria... Maria..."

Bobby shook his head at Liz' crazy incoherent talk and scooped up the blond girl into his arms. He held her tight in his arms as he made his way back to the house. Liz followed him without another word, but her occasional sobs were carried to him nonetheless.

He banged the door opened with his foot and continued on into the living room. Without much talk, he laid the girl down on the living room sofa. Liz followed and stood with nervous arms tucked under her armpits. She looked around the room, and that was when she finally noticed two men on the other side of the room, looking at them with big unbelieving eyes.

"What the fuck..." started one to say. Both were standing over a table with a caldron on it. She noticed herbs and other things on the table, as well as candles on the floor.

The sound of cloth being torn apart made her look back at her uncle. She saw that he had torn Maria's jeans apart with a knife. She wondered for a moment where he got the knife from, but then stopped herself as she saw the gun wound in Maria's upper leg.

Even with the blood everywhere, she could see that her skin around the shotgun wound was raw and red.

"Shit!" heard Liz from one of the boys.

The other one came to stand next to her, and talked directly to Bobby. "She lost a lot of blood from the looks of it... you'll need to rehydrate her too, besides getting the bullet out. I'll get the kit."

The shorter one of the men said disbelieving to the other, "How stupid do you think they are to leave a bullet in?" They watched as Bobby turned Maria's leg, to see that there was no exit wound.

The shorter of the two, the only one standing next to Liz now, turned and addressed her, "Seriously, how stupid are you to leave a bullet in? Tell me you didn't leave the bullet in."

Liz stared at him confused; "..." words failed her as she tried to comprehend his words.

"What are you, amateurs?" asked the man again, this time more aggressive.

"Dean, leave it!" said Bobby defensively for the girl. "They're not hunters..."

"I got the kit!" yelled the other of the two men, coming into the living room again. Liz looked at him with relief and despair at the same time. Her mouth felt dry.

"Liz, I got antibiotics in the kitchen. Go get them!" screamed Bobby at her, when she tried to move closer to Maria.

She felt like she was in the way, she probably was, because the shorter of the two men kept bumping into her whenever he tried to move. When she still hadn't made a move, she felt an arm around her shoulder.

She looked up to see the taller man guiding her away from Maria. The man who she recognized as being the one, who brought the kit, looked with sympathising eyes at her and said in a gentle tone, "The kitchen is this way. I'll help you find the antibiotics."

She tried to resist him, but he shook his head at that and urged her on. "Come on. It'll be alright. Bobby knows what he is doing."

She tried to bargain, "Maybe he'll need a hand? I need to be near!"

"Dean's there. He can help. He's done it a thousand times..."

She walked obediently and tired into the kitchen. The tall man smiled gently at her and pulled a chair out for her. Without much hesitation or thought, Liz let herself fall onto the chair. She sighed heavily.

"I should have removed it... I should have driven faster... I...I" she whispered with self loath and doubt as her hands rubbed her face roughly.

"You didn't know. This probably was the first time for you to be in such a situation." He smiled encouragingly at her.

She shook her head vigorously. "No, I should have done something... Maria... she's family. She's my family... The only one I have left..."

"You did... You came and found Bobby... He knows what to do. And he'll help you!"

Liz looked up and saw the tall man smile at her. She wanted to reply something to him, to negative his speech but before she could, she heard a horrible scream from the living room. Her eyes snapped to his, just before she sprang out of the chair and ran to the direction of the living room.

But before she could enter, the man had caught up with her and was now holding her tight against the wall.

"Don't go in there... believe me. You don't want to see this yet."

Liz looked at him with watery eyes and whimpered, "Maria... she's all I have left. I need to be with her."

"It'll be fine. Just wait a little more."

Liz shook her head vigorously and tried to get free. As she fought for freedom from his arms, she could feel tears run down her face, as well as her head starting to feel light and numb. Just before the world went black, she could have sworn that she felt a bubbly feeling in her scull. She wondered a little disorientated if she was going to faint.


End file.
